rocket poweruma vida
by J.Bonney
Summary: como seria a vida de otto e reggie c a mae deles aparecece?e se reggie fkasse cm o twister


Rocket power

Começa td na cidade os 3 amigos... Reggie Twister Otto…estão surfanu…depois de um longo dia de aula...os 3 cansam e vai cada um para sua casa no quarteirão redondo...Reggie e Otto são irmãos com dois anos de diferença...criados pelo pai e uma ajuda da vizinha sr Stimpleton...Twister o melhor amigo de Otto tem um irmão 3 anos mais velho...rival dele e dos amigos no rockey...Lars...e sammy o piralho...um "nerd" ótimo goleiro e ruim nos esportes radicais...mora com a mãe…mais estava viajando cm o pai

Naquele dia Otto e Reggie estavam na sua casa ate q:

Ding dong

Reggier:ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Ray-ry:Reggie…o q foi…OttO!!!!vai v qm eh!

Otto-o:Reggie q foi...-olha na porta-qm eh você-uma mulher magra bocuda os olhos iguais o de Reggie e a nariz de Otto

R:mamae?

O:UQ?!

Ry:o q foi criancas...-O.O-Loren?! Q se ta fazendu aki?faz 12 anos q você foi embora...deixou o Otto com dois dias!

Loren-lr:Reggie...minha menininha como você cresceu...e Otto-ela olha pra Rey-q nome hein?

Ry-pelo menos eu tava aki pra por um nome e criar ele diferente de voce...

Lr-ai rey...

Ry:ai nada!reggie...Otto...para a casa do Twister...Agora!

R:ta papai...vo só aruma minhas coisas...

Ry:Otto...n7..ja...

o-tah...-ele sobe para o quarto-Reggie...q ta acontecendu?

r-Otto da o gravador pro papai e vamos pra casa do Twister...la eu te flo

o-tah...

os 2 saem da casa...e escutao Ray e Loren gritar...

o-você ta chorando?

r-dexa..vamos logo

o-tah…

na casa do Twister

r-sra Rodriguez...desculpe vir aki assim...mais...o dia chegou...

sra rd-você não ta falando da Loren neh Reggie?

r-sim

sra rd-entra...o Twister esta no quarto...-pensando-meu deus...

no quarto do Twister

T-q seis tao fazendo aki?

r-os 2...sentem e escutem o q vou dizer…-os dois sentao...-Otto...nossa mãe...nunk ligou pra nos…ela é rica...e te abandonou cm 2 dias de vida pra ganhar dinheiro...e nunk mais voltou...

o-você lembra?

r-nunk vo esquece...ela estava com você no colo...e me disse..."seja uma boa menina cm o papai...mamãe vai sai...qm sabe eu volto...mais como seu pai ta trabalhando vocês vão fk na casa dos stimpleton...e papai vai te busca..."eu sorri e disse sim...abracei ela...peguei você no colo e fui pra lá...quando papai foi nos buscar….ele tava chorandu com um bilhete q ele leu para nos 3...

"Reymond...fui para a Califórnia...lá eu vo ter mais chance de ganhar dinheiro...no qro a guarda das crianças...elas me trariam prejuízo...cuida deles pra mim!qm sabe um dia eu volto...bjus Loren" -papai me pegou no colo e começamos a chorar...sra stpletom nos abraçou...e voltamos para casa...os tres-Reggie começou a chorar Twister a abraça...Otto fk sem reação...-vou a mad town...

t-mais naum ta fechado...

r-naum...hj é sexta fk ate 0h…

t-você vai Otto...

o-não...preciso fk sozinho pensando um poko

t-tah...

os dois sairam da casa...mad town tava aberto mais so estavam as amigas de Reggie...

Chadcd:oi Reggie blz?

Twister foi perto das 2…gente...ela ta mal...a mae dela volto e ela não tah bem...

Amiga morena-am:não?!

t-ela volto...dexa q eu cuido dela…

am-ela disse pra ele já?-enquanto Twister vai junto dela

cd-naum sei...

r-vamos...

na rampa...

t-Reggie...nao vai pensa no q ta acontecendo

Reggie não escutou e cai da rampa se ralando inteira...

t-ai meu deus...ele pega Reggie no colo...acorda!-a gorota acorda...

r-Twister...minha vida ta um caus...

t-não não tah…

r-so tem uma coisa q falta da errado...

t-uq...

r-Twister..eu te amo...

t-serio?eu tbm!-ele chega perto dela e a bj

r-Otto aceitaria?

t-ele sabe q eu amo você...vem...vamos para casa...

no caminho...

t-Reggie...vc qr ser minha...ah...namorada?

r-qru...-e os 2 bj de novo

na casa...os dois entram no quarto Otto esta dormindo...

r-ele caiu no sono...

t-eh...vc jantou?

r-não...

t-vai ate a cozinha...mamae deve tar guardando o jantar...pega la...

Reggie vai e Twister acorda Otto

t-você jantou?

o-naum...

t-a Reggie ta jantando...vai la…

o-tah…

t-otto…pidi a reggie em namoro

o-ela aceito...

t-sim!

o-haha...veleu...agora dexa eu i la!

t-tah- Twister pegou um colar de pranca igual o dele e com uma caneta petra escreveu Reggie no verco...a frente escrito Twister...

na cozinha

r-oi

o-oi...

r-ta bem?

o-eh...mais ou menos...axo q não vo falar com ela...

r-não Otto…fale..mais...despreze-a..

o-intendi...

r-ela eh chata..

o-eh...acabando eu vo durmi...vai limpa esses arranhoes...

r-tah

o-eh serio Reggie...vc e o Twister...estao de rolo?

r-ele te disse...

o-sim...

r-eh...estamos…

o-bom...vo durmi...boa noite...

Twister entra e bj Reggie…

o-vo durmi...nao to mt bem…

r/t-boa noite-Otto sai e entra a sra rodriguez

sra rd- Reggie...vamos limpa esses machucados...-enquanto ela limpava...

t-olha so:-ele pega o colar –eh seu...

r-mais eh igual o seu...

t-eh...eh um combinado...eu e lars guanhamos...um azul e um vermelho...um não...2...o segundo eh pra nossa namorada

sra rd- Mourice Rodriguez…você esta namorando a Reggie?

t-eh...estou mamãe

sra rd-querido!-o abraça...-você ta namorando-e vai a Reggie...-e você querida...cuida do meu bebe...

T-mae!

Sra rd-tah eu paro

t-vou durmir…

r-ja to indo tbm…

t-eu espero

no corredor pro quarto do twister...

t-você gostou do colar...

r-sim...

t-bom...vo indo...vo te q durmi com o lars...

r-boa noite…-os dois se bjan mais uma vez

t-boa noite...

no quarto de lars...

l-ora ora Mourice ta pegano a Rocket...

t-como você sabe…

l-mamae fz o maior escândalo e eu escutei q você deu a prancha pra ela

t-você não vai me bate...

l-bom...nao sei...axo que não...eu tinha uma promessa e hj ela acabou...

t-promessa?

l-eh...qndu mamae tava grávida de você...os ela e o papai comecaram a brigar direto...e eu prometi q implicaria cm você ate o dia q você arrumace uma namorada...mais era implicância básica...pq eu sempre te defendi...

t-eh...

l-mais não pense a rixa do rockey acabou...

t-naum...

l-q bom...boa noite maninho

no dia seguinte na escola...

cd-ae Reggie...ta com o Rodriguez...

r-vcs viram?

Am-sim…

Prof-senten-se tds…tenho um recado muito importante a tds vcs...daki uma semana teremos um baile de gala...garotos arrumen suas garotas e boa festa

cd-vcs qrem qm

Am-a Reggie qr o Twister...bom...eu qria msmo eh um 16 anos...

cd-c nun ta flando do meu cunhado tah?

Am-ele eh lindo

cd-a Reggie...qria msmo o Otto

r-vo me encontra com eles...-Otto Twister vem junto das 3

o-cade o Sam?

t-viajou com o pai...volta da 2 semanas

o-ah...ahm… Chad...vc qr ir ao baile cmg?

cd-claro!

o-tah..te pego as 8h!

t-e você Reggie…com qm vai?

r-axo q com o meu namorado se ele me chama...

t-você qr ir cmg...-os dois se bj...

o-tah tah...chega neh!

Tds riem

Am-Twister...se sabe cm qm o Lars vai?

t-não...vc qr i com ele?

Am-eh sim…

t-pode dexa...encontra a gente na praia as 4h

am-tah!

no caminho da lanchonete...

o-você tah bem pa v a mamae?

r-to e você tah?

o-mais menos...

no bar entra Twister de mao dada cm Reggie e Otto ao lado de Twister...

o-rey...chegamu!

ry-oi criancas...

r-cade ela...

ry- sei la por ai...

o-vcs brigaram...

ry-sim...ela vai pidi a guarda de vcs ou tenhu de dar em troca o bar e a casa

lr-criancas!

r-oi mae...bom...esse eh meu namorado e o melhor amigo do Otto Twister Rodriguez...

lr-q lindo...e você meu bebe

o-seu bebe nada...eu tenho 12...vc não me viu cresce e acha q sou bebe

lr-rey...vc não educou nossos filhos...

ry-a educação cuido eu...vc nem presente tava pa educá-los...

lr-ela olha para Reggie e sorri-qrida…q esse sk8 na mao?vc anda?

r-claro…

lr-rey...vc qm encinou...

ry-foi

lr-va guardar…filha da loren migalhaes não anda de sk8

r-a filha da loren migalhaes anda de sk8 des dos 4 anos…e q eu lembre...mamae não estava junto cmg pra me leva ao shopping…

lr-chega!eu vo ao shopping...

o/r-tchau...foi tarde-e ela sai...

ry-eh...temos um longo processo…e Reggie...q historia eh essa de namoro com o Twister...

r-olha pro Twister...-a papai…rolou...

ry-bom...pelo menos eh o Twister...eu não escolheria melhor...twister...cuida bem da minha menininha!

t-pode dexa rey...bom gente...nao vo almoca aki hj...presiso axa o lars...

r-os dois se bj...-xau

o-flow veiu

ry-(na cozinha) eh tito...reggie ta namorando o Twister..

t-calma rey como os antigos havaianos diziam:"o amor eh comu uma flor...abre rapido e fk lindo"

ry-ta tito...

enquanto isso no estacionamento

t-lars...com qm você vai ao baile?

l-não sei...pq?

t-tem alguem q você qra?

l-ah...tem a AM q eh uma gata...

t-ela qr ir cm você…va a praia as 4h q ela vai ta te esperando...

na praia(4h)

estavam tds surfando até q Reggie e AM vao a areia

r-AM...twister concegui...so esperamos o Lars agora

am-olha ele la...

l-oi Reggie oi Am

r-oi Lars...entao…olha a onda q esta por vir...tchau...

am-oi lars

l-oi...vc qr ir ao baile cmg?

Am-claro!!!!!-e da um selinho nele

l-uau

am-desculpe...

l-td bem...vc gosta de mim?

Am-gostu

l-demoro intaum...-lars a bj...-sim bora pega onda

am-tah tah;….to indo

os dois vao surfa...

am-Twister...vlw...reggie...esses 16 aninhus ai…são d+...e rapidos

t- [-.-

r-(risos)-Reggie olha na praia-ah não...

o-que foi...????

r- a mamae

lr-Reggie qrida...vem aki tenhu uma otima noticia pra você!

r-já volthu...,.fla

lr-você e Otto vao passar uma semana em ksa...no dia seguinte do baile vcs vem cmg para a California

r-ql seu plano-ela liga o gravador

lr-plano???tah eu flo pra minha menina...quanhar vcs no proceso…e estou com uma proposta eu mostrar meus filhos guanho uma bolada...ae eu já to procurando qm adotar vcs...qndo guanhar me livro de vcs...ou se ngm quiser 2 praticante de esporte radicais...vcs vao morar na manssao cmg!

r-você não presta mesmo…e pq você naum nos dexa com o papaio...

lr-com ray?primeirop...eu tenhu q prova q vcs são meus com a guarda...e msmo q eu n aum ligue mt...eu qru o bem de vcs...e o raymom?me polpa!...-Reggie pega uma bola deareia e taca ela…

r-tchau qridinha

passaram dias ate chegar o dia do baile no dia Otto foi para a casa do Twister e rey ia levar eles...reggie foi para a casa da AM e rey as buscariam tbm

am-Reggie seu vestido ta d+(vestido vermelho longuete de um pombru so)

r-vlw (o vestido era azul longuete decotado com a prancha aparecendo)

cd-e você tbm tah (vestido preto longuete tomara q caia)

r-tds estamos...vamos...os meninos chegarm-la fora-mamae?o q você tah fazendo aki-rey chega…

lr-eu levo rey!

Ry-naum eu levo...

r-Twister...vamos com meu pai... –pega a mao do namorado e entra no carro

L-vo cm vcs...-ele pega a mao de Am a bj e tbm entra no carro

Lr-qrida...qru flar cm Otto...

o-eu vo cm você intaum...

t-boa sorte...

no carro de loren:

lr-ottinhu qrdo...vc ta bravo cm a mamae

o-1ºnaum fale como se eu tivesse 3 anos...eu já tive e você bnaum estava presente e 2°presisa de resposta...

lr-qreido eu fz isso pro seu bem...

o-a claro...abandonado cm 2 dias pro meu bem?se nem sabia meu nome...

lr-você flo cm a Reggie?-olha a ele-você e reggie vao passar uma semana em ksa...no dia seguinte do baile vcs vem cmg para a California

o-já sei...qé sabe...para o carro...-o motorista para- Chad desculpe mais nos vamos a pe

cd-td bem Otto

os dois descem do carro...

o-meu sk8 ta aki...vamos?

cd-tah...

Otto para o sk8...

o-vc gosta de mim?

cd-sim...

o-entaum nos vamos atrazar...-e roba um bj...-vamos?

cd-claro

No baile...

t-demoro

o-viemos a pe...

r-explicado...

o- Chad qr ser a minha nomorada?

cd-claro…-ela bj Otto-e você am...ja namora o Lars?

Am-a...tamu fkandu...

0h

r-Otto...vamos?amanha cedo california...

o-tah...

r-Twister...-o abraca-t s2 mttttttt-o bj...-se cuida tah?

t-olha Reggie...o piralho me mandou isso…-poes a camera na bolca da Reggie-o tempo eh de 72h...ele vai c mandado pa ksa do Sam-se cuida você-da um bj nela...

chegando na casa...

ry-vamos vez um filme?

o-vamos...

r-cade a mamae?

Ry-não sei...

Os tres sentao no sofa

Ry-não se preocupem...o cel estara com vcs...garanti computador no quarto de cada um e Sam deu a camera

o-eh...entao estamos susu

passa um tempo e os tres dorme...lorem entra gritrando

lr-seis so dorme!!!!!!!!!!

Ry-shiu...vai acorda-los

Lr-ai...tchau eu vo durmir...

Rey pega Otto e Reggie e os poe na cama...otto acorda

o-e se ela guanhar?

ry-naum pense assim...boa noite

no dia seguinte na california

lr-criancas a minha cas...o quarto de vcs eh la em cima

r-(gravandu td)bunita...

no quarto...

lr-Otto esse eh o seu...

o-uau...

lr-gostou?...entaum não vai mais sair...

r-loka…

lr-você vai pro seu!-e a tranca tbm...

no pc

r-Otto...nos vamus passar a semana aki!

o-eh...papai não deve saber se não vai fk preocupado...

r-eh...o Sam chegou!

o-ta online?

r-naum...vo liga pra ele!

Dps...

r-Sam...manda o Twister entrar...eu vo fk aki direto neh...

s-tah...oq vcs precisam

o-q você arrume os videos e as gravacoes!

s-facil-Twister entra...

r-Twister!

t-ta td bem?

o-não

t-ai meu deus...vcs morreram?

s-morreram Twister...sao zumbis…

t-ahh zumbis...

r-Sam para de assusta ele

s-tah Reggie...eu paro de assustar seu amor...

t-Reggie...vc não viro zumbi neh?

r-naum morzinhu

t-ufa…

o-vcs podem parar...reggie...tamo trancado kda um nun quarto...eu naum gravei...

r-eu sim!

o-Sam você editada...

s-sim

t-vcs dois vao fk so ai nesse quarto...

r-eh...

o-Reggie...não desliga o pc...

r-fexado...

o-Twister…fla pra Chad q eu amo mtttt ela…

t-falo...pera ai…-Lars entra no lugar do Twister...-Otto...vcs tao bem?

o-Lars?

l-eh...olha so…tava conversandu cm a minha mae...eu e Twister vamu pra Califórnia na casa do nosso primo...nos vamos tira você e Reggie daí mais vai c assim...fkem prontus q vamus pega pela janela...a noite...vcs dormen cm nos no meu primo e saimos a tarde na noitevcs voltao

o-fexado

no dia seguinte

l-Reggie!-olha pra Twister...-ela não me escuta...

t-já sei!-pega o cel-Reggie...vai na janela!

Ela aparece

r-já vo jogar...-ela joga uma corda de lencol...Lars pega a ponta e Reggie comeca a descer...qndu ekla chega perto do chao Lars a segura e ela desce...-Liberdade! –ela bj Twister-q saudades

l-Reggie sua loka qé para de grita!vao nos escutar

t-vo chama o Otto

l-vai lah...

r-Lars...vc sabe mtq eu amu mtttt o Twister...mais pq ele eh lerdinhu???

l-lerdinhu??eh um lesadu...mais eu naum sei

r-ata

l-você axa q eu e a am nos damu bem?

r-axu…

l-sabe...ela tem 14 anos...isso naum vai muda...as vz eu me axo velha

r-Lars naum liga pra isso...ela te ama

l-eu tbm amu ela!

r-intaum

o-Reggie!

r-Otto-os 2 se abracaum...-nos tamus aki a 3 longus dias...fontaum 4 ainda!

o-vamu embora daki antis o monfret nos escute!

Tds-tah

No dia seguinte os 4 andaru de sk8 na california...ate q na hr de voltar…

r-foi maravilhoso...

t-tbm adorei...ate daki 4 dias

o-flo cara...vlwwwww

l-flo pros 2

kd um subiu poro seu querto

t-coitados...

l-eh...

no dia seguinte:

lr-Reggie haney...vamus sai hj...eu você e o ralf?

r-qm eh ralf

lr-bom...eu naum gostu desse nome ...otto…entaum qndu guanha o caso...vou mda o nome dele pa ralf

r-você nem qé agente!

Lr-mudandu de assuntu...vo comprar roupas caras pranchas maio...

O shopping Otto e Reggie caaregando 2 sacolas cada um e uma pranca e monfred carregano 10 sacoilas e loren mas 6

Lr:Jane...qrida qntu tempo!!!!!!!!!![

Jn:loren linda comu vai!!!!????

Lr:esses são meus filhos...Otto e Reggie

Jn:q fofos...esse eh o meu Mick

Lr:ele tah cm qntos anos?

Jn-15 e os seus.?

Lr:eh...

r-sr Jane...nossa mae nunk ligo mt pra nos…mais eu tenhu 14 e o Otto tem 12

jn-¬¬

lr-desculpa...morar cm o pai naum fz bem a eles…

o-mt melhor q cm você…

r-vamos Otto!

o-não qru fk perdenu meu tempo aki…

lr-os 2 naum ousem ir...vc vao fk de castigo...

o-c for trancar nos 2 no quarto pode dexa...eu já tenhu q fk la!

Lr-Otto rocket

Os dois vao para fora do shopping

r-para ondi?

o-vamu pra casa da tia do Twister-o cel toca-alo!

Lr-voltem aki...

o-axa agente intaum!

chegando la...

t-to voltando para casa...

o-nos leva?

r-Otto naum podemos!

o-não vao axar q foi o papai

r-naum eh uma boa ideia...mais…vamos embora

t-blz..

chegando em casa

ry-o que vcs estao fazendo aki?

r-fugimos…ela nos dexo tds dias no quarto...

o-eh nos gravamos!

Ry-gravaram?

o-claro...para ter provas de que não qremos morar cm ela

ry-não acredito!

r-nos qremos fk cm você

ry-vem ka dois...agora vamos ter de ir a policia dar queixa do pq vcs estao cmg...

dps da policia...

ry-td resolvido!!vao dormir!!

No quarto de Reggie (telefone)

r-Sam...prepara os videos...o tribunal eh depois de amanha?!!!

s-okay!

r-amanha eh o jogo de rockey!

s-tah

E dormiu...

No dia seguinte deram um pau no time adversário mais o pior estava para vir no dia seguinte

Dia do julgamento

Juiz-vamos dar inicio a essa seção...nesse tribunal julgaremos quem deve ficar com a guarda da menos Reggie Regina Rocket e do menor Otto Raymond Rocket.Teremos testemomunhas como sr. Tito (empregado e amigo do Raymond) sr. Monfred (mordomo de loren) o menor Mourice (namorado de Reggie e melhor amigo de Otto) a menor Chad(namorada de Otto e amiga de Reggie) o menor Sammy (amigo de ambos) sr Jane (amiga de loren) o menor Lars (cunhado de Reggie) a menor am(amiga de Reggie) e o sr e sra strickland (vizinhos de ambos) e marian (empregada de loren) daremos inicio a essa seçao...podem se sentar!

Secretaro-qro chamar aki a menor Reggie Regina Rocket-Reggie se dirige a ele-você jura dizer a vdd nada mais q a vdd em nome de deus

r-juro

secretario-os advogados tem direito a 5 perguntas a ambos

adv lr-Reggie você qr morar cm qm?

r-cm meu pai

advl-pq?

r-pois minha mae não me qr por amor...qr por ambicao

advl-você tem provas?

r-tenho

juiz-mostre!

r-essa eh uma gravacao de eu e minha mae na praia

" lr-Reggie qrida...vem aki tenhu uma otima noticia pra você!

r-já volthu...,.fla

lr-você e Otto vao passar uma semana em ksa...no dia seguinte do baile vcs vem cmg para a California

r-ql seu plano

lr-quanhar vcs no proceso…e estou com uma proposta eu mostrar meus filhos guanho uma bolada...ae eu já to procurando qm adotar vcs...qndo guanhar me livro de vcs...ou se ngm quiser 2 praticante de esporte radicais...vcs vao morar na manssao cmg!"

advl-pq você estava cm o gravador na praia?

r-pq se eu qro morar cm meu pai tenhu q arrumar provas boas para concegiur isso

juiz-passo a palavra ao adv de Raymond

adv ry-qnts anos você tinha qndo foi abandonada por sua mae?

r-2

advr-você lembrava dela?

r-so do dia q ela foi embora...

advr-comente?

r-sim... ela estava com Otto no colo...e me disse..."seja uma boa menina cm o papai...mamãe vai sai...qm sabe eu volto...mais como seu pai ta trabalhando vocês vão fk na casa dos stimpleton...e papai vai te busca..."eu sorri e disse sim...abracei ela...peguei você no colo e fui pra lá...quando papai foi nos buscar….ele tava chorandu com um bilhete q ele leu para nos 3...

"Reymond...fui para a Califórnia...lá eu vo ter mais chance de ganhar dinheiro...no qro a guarda das crianças...elas me trariam prejuízo...cuida deles pra mim!qm sabe um dia eu volto...bjus Loren" -papai me pegou no colo e começamos a chorar...sra stpletom nos abraçou...e voltamos para casa...os tres

adv ry-você qria ve-la de novo

r-naum

advry-pq?

r-pq ela me abandonou cm 2 anos por dinheiro

juiz-Reggie você teve medo?

r-tive...mais superei pq o ray tava sempre la

juiz-mais sua mae fz falta?

r-por um lado sim...sabe a única mulher da casa...foi dificil...mais papai sempre cuidou de mim...e a sra stimpleton sempre me acolheu mt bem tbm...

juiz-você gosta da sua mae?

r-para ser sincera...naum

juiz-entendo...pode voltar ao seu lugar

r-obrigada

juiz-Otto

se -você jura dizer a vdd nada mais q a vdd em nome de deus

o-juro

advl-Otto e você qr morar cm raymon tambem?

o-sim

advl-você tem ideia q loren pode te dar uma vida melhor

o-discordo

advl-pq?

o-ela nos trancafiou nun quarto

advl-pode provar?

o-sim eu e Reggie filmamos alguns dias na casa de minha mae-poe a fita-" quarto...

lr-Otto esse eh o seu...

o-uau...

lr-gostou?...entaum não vai mais sair..."

advl-você filmou cm q?

o-uma camera escondida presa ao meu oculos

juiz-passo a palavra ao adv de Raymond

adv ry-qm a fz para você?

o-o Sam meu parcero!

Advr-mais a seu pedido?

o-naum da Reggie pq nois qria provas para fk cm o papai

asdvr-você gosta da sua mae?

o-naum

advr-comente?

o-ela me abandono 3 dias dps q eu nasci...

advr-a perdoaria?

o-naum...qndo eu fui abandonado não tive amor materno...leite essas coisa de bebe...eu podia ter não resistido...ate q meu pai disse qndo eu tinha 2 anos..."esse sk8 vai ser seu...vc vai aprender a andar...esporte q eh saudável vai te ajudar..."hj eu surfo ando de sk8…patins...jogo rockey...esquio snowbord...rolema…bike...e ela qr me tirar td isso…naum vo morar cm ela msmo se for isso q vcs descidirem...

juiz-calma Otto...

o-desculpe!

Juiz-pode sentar...sr tito...por favor

t-Otto e Reggie sempre moraram com meu parceiro o ray...tirar dele essas criacas faria mal a ele e a eles...ray sempre cuidou bem do seus filhos...impondu limite e liberdade...cuidado e amor

juiz-voce esteve presente?

t-sim...sempre trabalhei a ray...

j-obrigado...pode se sentar...sr monfred

monfre-juiz...minha patroa sempre quis seus filhos de volta...desd qndu me contratopu comentava de seus filhos q tinha duas criancas...mais naum qria busklas com medoo de ray

juiz-pq?

Monfred-por naum qr brigar com ele pelos 2...mais disse q qria velos e telos aki conosco

Juiz-pode sentar sr... sr Mourice

t-bom...eu conheco o Otto desd d qndu eramos mtttttttt bebes...sempre foi meu mlhor amigu...sempre filmei ele andano de sk8...e ele sempre curtiu mt o ray...reggie sempre foi mt minha amiga tbm...comecamos a namoear a semanas atras...mais tbm ela sempre amau seu pai...q nos tratava bem...servia lçanches etc...

j-você axa q seus amigos estarao felizes com a loren

t-o dia q ela chego eu vi os dois...naum o Otto tava horrivel a Reggie pior ainda...

j-obrigado sr Rodriguez srta chad e srta am

cd-sr juiz...a Reggie e eu e a am editamos uma revista...somos mt amigas...andamos de sk8 juntas...etc...

am-não nos imaginamos sem Reggie ela eh mt feliz aki...e se ela fo pra la...loren diz q vai tirar o sk8 dos 2

cd-Otto eh meu namorado..uma das salvacoes Da VIDA DELE foi o sk8 e ela não tem direito de tira isso deles

j-c ela guanhar o caso ela podera...

cd-Otto fuigiria...nao duvidu disso

uiz-Otto você fugiria dela ?

o-sim

juiz-podem se sentar...otto se ela guanhar...nao tem jeito...

o-naum me importo

j-loren voce tiraria o sk8 dos dois

lr-sinik-nunk

r-mintira!

j-ordem!sr sammy pesso o seu depoimento

s-bm...otto e Reggie naum são nada sem ray...ele sempre foi um otimo pai...ele eh quase um pai pra mim...ja q os meus tbm não se vem ...ray eh um cara mt legal e na minha opiiao para o bem estar dos 2 eles tem q estar cm ray

juiz-obrigado...sr jane

j-Reggie e Otto o dia q vi nbo shoping percebi q ray não os educou direito

juz-pq?

j-qndu perguntei a idade deles loren não sabia...esles disseram:" Jane...nossa mae nunk ligo mt pra nos…mais eu tenhu 14 e o Otto tem 12 e fugiram

juiz-mais eles a trataram com respeito...me poupe srta jane mais va se senbtar,...sr Lars

l-bom sr...eu so cunhado da Reggie...e na minha opiniao...eles diviam fk com o ray

juiz-pq?

l-pq o ray eh td pra Ambus...os dois tbm...ou melhor meu irmao e o sammy tbm,...sao um time…no sentido figurado e literario...i juiz...imagino q tanto Otto qntu Reggie naum são nd sem o ray

juiz-obigado...enceramos aki com os depoimentos... -agora eh com o juri...o futuro dos dois esta na mao deles…

Secretario pega o voto do juri,...o juiz o le…

Juiz-com descisao do juri...os menores fkaram cm raymond rocket e ainda levam 40.000 dólares da mae por danos morais…caso encerado!

Tds vao para a lanchonete comemorar…

Ry-cada um tem 20000...o q vaio fazer?

r-descidimos ir para o hawai!

o-eh!eu a Reggie você o Twister a chad o tito e o sammy

ry-uma boa ideia

10 anos dps...

r-bom...vou finalizar esse livro por aki...essa foi a minha vida...mais axo q devia contar o que aconteceu cmosco...vamus ver...eu e Twister nos casamos o Twister faz filmes de sk8 e eu sou editora de uma grande revista americana ...e estou grávida de 8 meses...o nome??bom...vai c um menino...decidimos por Twister…já q o meu Mourice sempre gostou de ser chamado assim e não pelo próprio nome...o Otto?bom...eu tenhu um casal de sobrinhos gemios...a marin e o kelvin sao mt fofos...mais ele eh sk8ista proficional...e chad eh minha socia...ray?casou com a policial...continuou cm a lanchonete q eh nascional e tenhu uma irma a lisy mamae?casou...teve um filho...o marido deu o golpe do bau e foi embora cm o menino...o sammy...casou e eh dono de uma agencia de informatica e tecnologia...o Lars...bom...ta morando cm a AM com uma filha para daki 2 meses...a Lirian...e Lars abriu uma oficina e loja de artigos para esporte radical e a am eh tbm minha socia...o tito...na nossa viagem para o hawai...acabou fkando la...abriu uma filiada da lanchonete la e ta mt bem...

e essa foto foi tirada ontem...somos tds nos...

rocket pawer...uma vida

fim!


End file.
